Chapter 27: A Summation of Malice
Synopsis When they arrive, they find that cyberspace has several gold chains...and also a lot of AIDA. Reiji speculates that it wasn't in The World where Hayato was infected but in cyberspace. After analyzing the situation, Flynn suggets a divide-and-conquer approach; five teams take each half of cyberspace to deal with the AIDA. Once everyone takes positions, they start the cleanup. Just then, KOS-MOS detects an AIDA signal and several ninjas appear along with Kurohagane. They saw it destroyed on the Balrog, but it somehow got infected when it met up with Hayato. Hibana thinks that someone repaired it, and since it was over Basel it might be possible that AIDA recreated it. She detects another signal, but someone else instead, Sigma's forces. Ulala detects a slight trace of AIDA among them. In order to stop the spread of infection, the heroes goes to vaccinate the source by destroying the enemies. Kurohagane disappears in black bubbles, revealing it to be an AIDA replica. Dokumezu shows up, seeing as he got some intel from someone he doesn't trust (at least according to Phoenix). As they get close to the truth, Ranmaru appears as well. He says the chains have some kind of power to bring back souls and plans to use them to revive Nobunaga. Vile appears, and apparently he was the one who gave Ouma the fake info and is also giving off a strong AIDA signature. He did this to gather the AIDA in this area and was also waiting for something else: Sylphie's shop. After getting his Ride Armor, the AIDA suddenly begins expanding rapidly. With the spatial energy provided by Sylphie's shop, the AIDA begin converging...and transforms into a being that X & Zero know too well... Sigma, the evilest Maverick in history has been revived! Surprised by this, the Maverick Hunters are now more determined than ever to stop him. His virus form may have fused with AIDA since the bug data surrounding him was from The World. Sylphie retreats into her shop for the time being while the two sides begin fighting anew. Sigma retreats, much to the Hunter's dismay. He'll be sure to appear again, so they need to be ready. Hiryu wonders if this is similar to Tong Pooh's plans. Dokumezu got the last laugh as the chains disappeared even after getting a beating. Vile retreats after his armor is critically damaged, saying that Sigma will keep them busy for a while. Ranmaru seemed a bit happy even after a beating since he figures that the chains might be able to bring the dead back to life. After a fierce fight, Captain sent word to his teammates to seal the area for the time being. Sylphie has some info she's willing to offer...a hijacking incident. Inside Sylphie's shop, the hijacking in question was a luxury space liner, the Space Symphony. The only clue was that the ones responsible was a dance troupe, which they immediately thought of the Rhythm Rogues. The Star Gladiators and the Commando Team mentioned that all the passengers are safe, but they have been having problems with dealing with them. They obviously have joined with one of the other organizations, and Sylphie also mentions a dimensional vortex that materialized in that same airspace. Sylphie will teleport them to the liner free of charge...depending on their shopping fees. Strategy: The Tora-Mizeru traps are back in this stage, so be sure to avoid them if you don't want to take damage. Heal your units if they manage to get caught in it. Party Members Note: Only 10 Pair Units allowed Pair Units Ryu & Ken Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Dante & Vergil Chris & Jill Demitri & Morrigan X & Zero *required* Hiryu & Hotsuma Akira & Kage Maru Ichiro & Erica Sakura & Gemini Kiryu & Majima Zephyr & Vashyron Jin & Kazuya Yuri & Flynn Ciel & Nana Kite & Haseo Reiji & Xiaomu KOS-MOS & Fiora Chrom & Lucina Solo Units Hibana Ingrid Estelle Segata Alisa Natsu Axel Heihachi Captain Commando Ulala Ryo Leon Valkyrie Leanne Pai June Phoenix & Maya Felicia Aty Enemies AIDA x4 Kurohagane a Ride Armor (Red) x2 Ride Armor (Green) x2 Gunbolt x2 Mettaur D2 x3 Kyoukashinobi Kusa x2 Kyoukashinobi Ouzutsu x2 Dokumezu (Gear: Dokumezu Mask) Katana x2 Akatana x2 Byakuya X x2 Ranmaru (Gear: Curse Pendant) Vile MK-2 & Goliath Sigma (Gear: Shoulder Boomerang) Bug Queen Gamma x2 Bugborn Gamma x3 Trivia During the final battle in Sakura Wars V, Shinjiro convinced Nobunaga about the error of his ways, and the warlord's soul became one with him to see the world through his eyes. Ranmaru's comment came from when he was defeated by the New York Assault Force. When given the chance to destroy him, Gemini instead chose to spare his life...in honor of her master's teachings. "Punish the offense, Pity the offender" Sigma was the leader of the Maverick Hunters, but after his encounter with Zero and infected with a virus he began a coup de' tat against humanity. He turned into a virus form in order to keep himself alive after his first defeat and manipulated the conflicts behind the scenes of the X series, including the Repliforce coup and the Eurasia colony crashing to Earth. Category:PXZ2 Chapter